


arrival.

by donnatroy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and totally self indulgent ngl, just pure fluff yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Luke comes home after a long case and just wants to be with you.





	arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Luke Alvez, so I apologize if it seems a little bit ooc. I hope you enjoy reading!

He wants nothing more than to crawl into bed with you after this case. It was nothing less than hellish and as awful as it is to admit, working with victims that live is worse than dealing with the dead ones. They won’t ever be the same after what they’ve gone through, the damage inflicted on them by the unsub is probably irreversible, even with counseling. It was only made worse when one of the many victims bared a striking resemblance to you.

Luke drops his go bag by the door and kicks off his shoes, feet barely picking up off the floor as he goes to the kitchen. His entire body feels out of whack, like somebody had rearranged his joints and put fifty-pound bags of sand on each of his shoulders. Why couldn’t the unsub just give up instead of making Luke chase him?

He hears the familiar sound of Roxy’s tags jingling on her collar and the sound of the bed creaking, followed by you groaning and shifting in bed. Roxy peeks out of the bedroom, always on alert for intruders but spots him as he fills a glass with tap water.

The bark she lets out and the sound of her rushing toward him, ready with licks and wanting attention, gets him to crouch down with open arms.

“Hey, girl,” he ruffles the fur on top of her head, chuckling when she just nudges her head up towards his hand, “You missed me, huh? Yeah, I missed you too.”

He groans when he eventually gets up and heads to the bedroom, Roxy right on his heels. It seems that his plan of just crashing on the bed is foiled by the fact that you take up most of the mattress, spread like a starfish and your face squished up against his pillow.

Luke takes a second to admire the sight before stripping down to his boxers and shuffling to his side of the bed. He hates to wake you up, especially so late in the night, but he really does want to sleep in his own bed.

You stir when he shakes your shoulder, eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the darkness in the room.

“Luke? I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“Things changed,” he sits on the edge of the bed, watching as you scoot back and hold up the comforter.

He wants nothing more than to burn the lazy smile on your face into his memory, how inviting you look with sleepy eyes and arms wide open for him. He never thought he’d ever be so deserving of someone so soft.

Your arms wrap around his waist and push your head into his chest. The feeling making his heart swell up. He remembers when you made him nervous whenever you’d gotten close or even talked to him or the way you used to bring butterflies to his stomach when you would kiss him, now you just feel like home.

Your hands sneak up to his neck and play with the hair there, sending shivers down his spine. You thumb at the clasp of the chain around his neck before undoing it and grabbing his left hand.

“Is Garcia still calling you newbie?” you whisper, trying to fill the quiet as you blindly place the chain on the bedside table behind you. Roxy makes it her business then to jump on the bed and lie on the other side of Luke, trapping him between his favorite girls.

“Unfortunately, yes,” he says, “I don’t know what to do about it.”

You hum, playing with his wedding band and look up at him, “You can worry about it tomorrow.”

He feels the cool metal of the band and the soft touch of your fingertips move down his finger, placing his wedding ring where it needed to be, proudly displayed on his finger.

He’d always preferred wearing his wedding ring on a chain around his neck. It had started so he wouldn’t lose it when he was deployed, it was comforting having his ring so close to his heart. Luke remembered when he added the chain amongst his dog tags, tucked under his uniform, it was like you were keeping him safe when he was deployed.

Now, he only wore it on its chain when he was out in the field, he was much too proud of you and what you’d made together to keep it a secret.

“If I get a kiss, I can hold off complaining about it until tomorrow night.”

He waits a few moments for you to respond and when you don’t, he glances down at you and smiles lazily. You’d fallen asleep as soon as you’d made yourself comfortable in bed. He can always wait until tomorrow for your kisses. He’s more than content with cuddling for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback would be lovely!


End file.
